Coma
by Anne Asakura
Summary: É perfeito, mas é demoníaco.- Para T. Lecter, porque tem que ser dela.


_**Coma**_

_-_

_Para minha filha pródiga que ganhou meu coração –qq_

_-_

_É perfeito, mas é demoníaco._

_-_

A luz é a passagem deste para outro plano. Ela vem sempre acompanhada de muitas cores, transgredindo do mais claro para o mais escuro (ou seria o contrário? É difícil lembrar, agora que o momento já passou) e retornando para o ponto de partida.

Naquele lugar, não há dor, ou som, ou vida, ou _nada._ É apenas a continuação infinita de um plano _(sem cor?)_ tomado pelo branco. Não é desesperador estar ali. Não é ruim. Na verdade, há uma sensação de _(nada?)_ alívio. Como se todo o mal tivesse sido dissipado no instante em que foi parar ali.

Enquanto ainda lhe resta um pouco de sanidade ou vontade própria, se pergunta como, de fato, chegou àquele lugar tão _(sereno?)_ reconfortante. Ela não sabe. Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não importa. Ela logo se esquecerá de tudo, a incluir o próprio nome. Já não se lembra de algumas coisas como _(a cor do céu?)_ o rosto de alguém importante ou o sabor da comida favorita.

Mas caminhando por aquele lugar, enxerga as memórias do tempo vivido como se fossem imagens de um filme antigo a passar rapidamente. Viu seu primeiro passo, sua primeira palavra, o primeiro namorado e também a primeira vez que se machucou. Notou como aquilo tudo era tão _efêmero,_ como passava rápido.

E então o avistou.

Dançando sob um véu de cortinas invisíveis, seus passos se desenhavam delicadamente em sua direção. Era como se flutuasse naquela imensidão vazia. Não soube quem ele era, mas os olhos lhe lembraram um demônio e assim batizou-o. As vestes negras flutuavam para trás e os longos cabelos castanhos acompanhavam o trajeto. Não havia vento naquele lugar e, se existia, estava a favor de Demônio.

O sorriso foi a primeira coisa que enxergou. Doentio, brincalhão, sarcástico e irônico. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Um sorriso polidamente falso que carregava a lábia de alguém capaz de enganar o próprio Deus com tamanha beleza e plenitude.

Desejou ir até ele, mas as pernas estagnaram. Estava sendo tomada pelas sombras, pelos espectros que viviam naquele lugar. E eles clamavam, clamavam por misericórdia, tentando alcançar aquele ser tão perfeito. E ele, em sua perfeição, apenas sorria, caminhando na direção de todos eles.

Em seu desespero, sentiu que algo lhe tomava todo o ar _(mas ainda era necessário respirar?)_ rapidamente, aumentando, também, o peso da atmosfera. A vida escapava lentamente de seus dedos. Via-a com todas as cores do arco-íris correndo na direção daquele sorriso de Cheshire _(mas quem era esse mesmo?)_ para nunca mais retornar.

Tudo se tornou claro. _Doloridamente claro._ Os olhos arderam com a luminosidade e ela obrigou-se a cobri-los com um dos braços.

_Ainda não._

A brisa daquelas palavras alcançou seus ouvidos juntamente a um turbilhão de sensações. Primeiro, o desespero. Depois, a plenitude. Estava novamente desperta.

O mundo ali era branco e cheirava a coisas confusas e desconexas.

Seus olhos se moviam com rapidez, tentando captar qualquer sinal de que algo _(mas o que era?)_ daquele estranho sonho ainda estava ali. Sentia o peso daquelas palavras marcarem seu corpo; o ar ainda estava denso. Fechando os olhos, tentou lembrar de qualquer elemento daquele sonho, mas nada lhe veio à mente. Nem o branco, nem as memórias de sua vida, nem mesmo o sorriso minguante daquele estranho ser do qual ela não consegue se lembrar.

Não há nada além de um espaço branco em suas memórias. Tudo que lhe remete àquele sonho foi apagado como uma bolha de sabão que estoura em pleno ar. Agora não lhe resta nada além da lembrança do timbre da voz.

_Ainda não,_ ela repete mentalmente, como se tentasse, de alguma forma reavivar aquele sonho em sua consciência. Desejou, com todas as forças, recuperar de novo aquele sonho perdido em algum pedaço de sua mente, mas sabia que isso não era possível. Os sonhos não se repetem, por mais intensos que sejam os nossos desejos.

Está fadada a viver presa naquela cama com a memória de uma voz sem dono, um sorriso sem rosto. Suspira, desejando ardentemente sair daquele coma que se tornou a vida, mas nada pode fazer além de encarar as paredes brancas de um quarto de hospital. Ela jamais o verá novamente, seja ele quem for.

Então, como se alguém _(um deus bom, talvez?)_ ouvisse suas preces, uma sutil brisa adentrou pela janela, acariciando-lhe o rosto. É estranhamente quente e reconfortante e dá _aquela sensação de sono, de formigamento._

Se fosse há _(dias? Meses? Anos? Quanto tempo?)_ algum tempo trás, chamaria a enfermeira para que fechasse a janela, mas não desejou isso naquele instante, _não naquele instante._

_Você não pode me ver e não pode me ouvir, mas eu estou aqui._

Ela não pode mesmo.

Ela não pode ver a mão que toca seu rosto, mas a sente. Aos poucos, é tomada pelo sono e por aquela sensação de lentidão. O branco se torna negro novamente.

Por um momento que é muito ínfimo, ela sente o contato dos lábios dele contra os seus. Capta a luz do sorriso e decora todas as nuances de seu rosto. É perfeito, mas é demoníaco.

_Vou estar para sempre._

A vela no leito da cama se apaga e ele se deita ao seu lado. Agora ela está presa àquele demônio. Correntes invisíveis envolvem seu corpo, mas ela não se importa. O sente ali e é o suficiente. Ainda não está na sua hora, mas ele contará os segundos pacientemente. Enquanto isso a observa definhando lentamente. Aquela humana que não tem brilho no olhar e só poderá vê-lo novamente em seus sonhos ou quando morrer. Ele não se importa, tem todo o tempo do mundo.

_E eu te levarei comigo...quando a sua hora chegar._

**_X_**

**N/A:**

Porra, eu acabei.

Depois dessa idéia me atormentar por uma semana, ela saiu. A muito custo, mas saiu. No começo, eu queria fazer algo mais centrado na _pós-morte_, mas acabou que ela apenas vagou de um campo para o outro e ficou presa ao demônio.

Eu sei que não preciso dizer quem são os dois, porque é mais do que óbvio que são o Hao e a Anna.

Diferentemente das minhas outras fics, essa mostra mais o lado sarcástico e mesquinho do Hao e eu consigo visualizar completamente ele como um demônio 8D

De alguma forma, a única coisa que me agradou na fic foi o primeiro parágrafoe a descrição de quando ela o viu da primeira vez. O resto não me agradou, mas eu sei que a pp saberá ver isso melhor do que eu, assim como todos os outros que eu obrigarei a ler s2

Essa fic tem que ser sua, filha, porque tem que ser. Pelo mesmo motivo que tem que ser HaoAnna, btw.

**Quero reviews ou arrancarei, um a um, os vossos dentes.**


End file.
